On many occasions and in many environments it is desirable to have a substantially rigid bracket to be mounted to a support and to which may be mounted other structure. Furthermore, it may also be desirable even with the substantially rigid mounting to shift the structure held by the bracket to a different location for purposes of access to the structure or behind or below the structure. With conventionally known brackets it would be necessary to remove the bracket from the surface to which it is mounted, or disassemble the bracket and structure, and then shift the structure held by the bracket or released therefrom to provide access to that structure or an area behind the bracket and structure. This also necessitates the removal of a bolt and nut assembly or other rigid mounting means of a conventional nature which is a time consuming and tedious process. Also it is often difficult to reach the fastener means for holding the bracket in position particularly where the bracket is being utilized in the confined area.
The above problems appear, for example, in the telephone utility industry where a junction box is employed for main connections. In the junction box there are numerous wires and other elements of structure all housed with a rather confined area. The box is a relatively small structure so that it does not take up too much space. It is presently the practice to utilize brackets within the box to hold a connector bar to which individual wire connections are made. It is common to use two such brackets which have one end mounted directly to the interior surface of the box and have the connector bar mounted to the other end. When it is desired to get behind the connector bar to other electrical elements it is necessary to unbolt the brackets from the wall of the junction box and move the bar sufficiently to provide the necessary access. This is an example of one particular environment where it would be helpful to have a bracket which has a shiftable portion so that the brackets can be shifted to move the bar out of the way to provide the necessary freedom of access and then, when desired, the bracket shifted back into the original position. This should be accomplished without materially detracting from the overall strength of the brackets in holding the bar in position and should be controlled so that the degree of tilting of the bracket to the access position is not so great as to cause possible damage to the electrical connections or result in other deleterious effects to the interior structure of the junction box.